BDCP 13
On this episode of BDCP, I (Gashon) shall be breaking down Vorten Phantom's page (and comments) and Matt Goldnight's page. Vorten Phantom We fight for our Vode those who do not care about others are no True Mandalorians but Death Watch ''- Vorten '''GASHON: '''Nice run-on sentence there, pal. -END OF PAGE- (except for the infobox but there's nothing there worth mentioning) Now for the comments. cool May 14, 2013 by Malek Kriya '''GASHON: '''Really? I can't even consider this short, sweet, and to the point Well done May 8, 2013 by SpectraMando '''GASHON: '''Kek. Matt Goldnight ''"Vaabir kebise a liser shi slanar chaaj'yc (Great Men do Great Things, But Greatness can only go so far)" - Matt Goldnight GASHON: '''What Mando'an fortune cookie did you pull that one out of? Matt Goldnight was a Mandalorian Soldier who became a elite soldier, before leaving the Mandalorians. '''GASHON:' '''Well the infobox pic of you in the Mando armor may have tipped the idea. Speaking of the infobox, no one gives a fuck if your hair is "scruffy." Matt Goldnight was a son to Car'jack Goldnight, The Leader of the Mron'ck, A Mandalorian Clan. '''GASHON: '''Ah yes, the Mron'ck clan. The clan that approximately 95% of this wiki has never heard of. Early Years (38BBY) '''GASHON: '''The originality in that heading is overwhelming. As a Child, Matt trained in Physical Combat as well as Target Practice. He trained and he got experience '''GASHON: '''I'm pretty sure that's how training is supposed to work. His father was extremely proud of him, and said that someday he would take over the Mron'ck. '''GASHON: '''1': A father being proud of their kid. How uncommon. 2: Lovely, taking over the family business. Matt fought in Tournaments against other mandalorian soldiers and lived up to his Reputation. '''GASHON: '''Why is "tournaments" and "reputation" capitalized but "Mandalorian" isn't? Then again, better grammar than the average CWACian. Matt eventually was placed as a Soldier in the army at 16. '''GASHON: '''Yes because training in combat and target practice obviously means you end up doing paperwork. In the Mandalorian Army (37BBY) '''GASHON: '''Wait, you spend a year in training and already in the army? Damn that's a fast training program. Matt became an elite soldier in the Mandalorian Army. '''GASHON: '''Congrats on proper capitalization that time. He joined the 22nd Legion that fought to conquer the moon he was on, Kohlma. '''GASHON: '''Why do you feel the need to conquer a moon? Matt and the legion fought against Bando Gora Slaves, aswell as other creatures which inhabited Kohlma. '''Gashon: '''Ok yeah that's good to know..I think? Car'jack Sent Matt and other elite soldiers into a suicide mission into the Bando Gora temple '''GASHON: '''Great parenting, sending your kid to his doom. There, Matt fought against other Bando Gora in overwhelming numbers. '''GASHON: '''That's why you bring plenty of backup. Matt was the only surviver, after facing thousands of Bando Gora, aswell as duelling Komari Vosa. '''GASHON: '''Excuse me, but its "survivor," "as well," and "dueling." Plus if the numbers were so overwhelming I'm sure they would've taken you out as well. Matt fought well, though he was defeated and was forced to return into his camp defeated. '''GASHON: '''Kinda redundant to have the word "defeated" there twice, isn't it? His father accepted that it was the hardest mission and allowed Matt to heal his wounds. '''GASHON: '''Well it's his father's fault it happened pretty much. Hold on, "allowed" Matt to heal his wounds? You shouldn't need fucking permission to do that. Attack on The Mandalorian Camp (33BBY) '''GASHON: '''Random 4 year gap. Matt's life went slightly better after the assault on the temple. '''GASHON: '''Once you see an entire troop die during an attack, yeah, I'm sure it gets better. However, Vosa told her Bando Gora slaves to assault the Mandalorian Camp, several years after the failed mission. '''GASHON: '''Someone sure knows how to hold a grudge. All the Mandalorians were overwhelmed and Car'jack was killed in the attack. '''GASHON: '''And there goes Daddy. Car'jack fought extremely bravely, but was murdered by a Bando Gora Sniper. '''GASHON: '''This could've just been put in the previous sentence, my god. Leading the Mandalorians (33BBY) '''GASHON: '''Well god bless their souls. As Heir to his Father, Matt was crowned the new leader of the Mandalorian Clans. '''GASHON: '''Hold on, aren't you like 12 years old when this happens? Who cares if you're the heir, how bout leadership goes to someone who isn't going through puberty? Determined to Avenge Car'jack, Matt stole a small Vessel and boarded all his Soldiers into it. '''GASHON: '''Nothing says payback like a stolen ship filled with Mandalorians. Matt then used it's Bombardment cannons to blow up a part of the temple, as a parting gift to the Bando Gora who had made their lives hell. '''GASHON: '''Why only blow up one part of the temple when you can just blow up the whole damn thing killing anyone inside? The Mandalorian Band then flew the stolen vessel over the planet Tatooine, for a new life. '''GASHON: '''I don't even know how to comment on this one, someone else take care of that. The Dark Times (19BBY) '''GASHON: '''That massive time gap though. The Mandalorians lifes were not always perfect. '''GASHON: '''I definitely would not consider your leader dying then putting a 12 year old in charge perfect. For many years the Mandalorian Clan lived fairly peacefully, hunting down Sand People Banthas and Sand people for food. '''GASHON: Why is Sand People there twice? Are they really that important? One days one of the Mandalorian scouts found a Dual bladed lightsaber within the Dune Sea. GASHON: One day.* The scout handed the saber to Matt, seeing as Matt was the clan's leader. GASHON: '''And probably has no idea how to handle a lightsaber. He practiced with the saber within the Liberators Hull (as the liberator had crashed as a pose to landed). '''GASHON: '''I take it you don't know how to pilot. The clan lived on. '''GASHON: '''I'm all outta hecks. However, one day a Seperatist squad of soldiers found the Liberator's wreck and found it upon themselves to execute the Mandalorians. '''GASHON: '''Oh a plot twist, will it be good this time? All but Matt died, and they died in honorable vein. '''GASHON: '''Jesus fucking Christ, Matt, you aren't invincible. Matt barely escaped the wreck and walked through the dune sea until he found a local town, where he patched himself up, and hired a starpilot to fly himself to Coruscant, where he began a new life as a bounty hunter. '''GASHON: '''Everything is on Coruscant these days. Bounty Hunter (19BBY) '''GASHON: '''Fucking Boba Fett wannabe. As his Mandalorian Clan was vanquished, Matt knew he had to find a New life. '''GASHON: '''Oh no, what could you do?! He had one option: Bounty Hunting. '''GASHON: '''Or maybe, I don't know, starting your own Mandalorian clan or something? God forbid, of course. Many years ago, his ancestor Matzell Goldnight had been perhaps the greatest bounty hunter, along with Shao Vizsla and Blood Worthy. '''GASHON: '''I think you mean Shae Vizla, and is Blood Worthy even real? He even owned the blasters that his ancestor had used to kill Master Jun Seros with.Or the remnants of them anyway. '''GASHON: '''At least Jun Seros is legit. He knew from a note Matzell had left his son that in order to get into the game, you need to go big. '''GASHON: '''Go big or go home. Matt knew that in order to do that, he needed to go to Concord Dawn, his true home planet. '''GASHON: '''Why did he not think to mention this planet earlier? He and his dad had evacuated when some minor trouble had forced them off of the planet. '''GASHON: '''If it's only minor trouble, then why leave the planet? They had then evacuated to Kohlma, along with a small band of Mandalorians. '''GASHON: '''Looks like you people didn't know that's where the "people who made your lives hell" were. Matt knew he had to get a mark to get him noticed. '''GASHON: '''Kek. In the end he decided to use his ancestors mark. The Goldnight Mark, the mark that someone had died at Matzell's hand. '''GASHON: ''Intersante''. Matt took himself the mark, and set the Coordinates to Concord Dawn. '''GASHON: '''Looks like Concord Dawn needs to look out A Hunter hunting a hunter (19BBY) '''GASHON: '''Huntception. Upon landing upon Concord Dawn, Matt knew he had to start to build up his Resources. '''GASHON: '''Which are so important they must be capitalized. He started by hunting a relatively easy bounty to get enough credits for armour and supplies. '''GASHON: '''Now what bounty is that? Another two bounties got him enough credits to make decent repairs on his ship. '''GASHON: '''The details are overwhelming A final bounty got him a decent handful of food to last him several months. '''GASHON: '''Good, the faggot won't starve. He finally had what he needed to shock the criminal underworld on Concord Dawn out of hiding. '''GASHON: '''Yeah I doubt you're shocking anyone. Only one problem was left: his competition. '''GASHON: '''AKA an unknown amount of bounty hunters that can probably easily take him out. He had heard of a Mandalorian hunter, who, like him, had ancestors who were involved in the Old Republic - Shale Jarvel. '''GASHON: '''Who isn't even real. Shale was a female Mandalorian who had made a pretty good name for herself as a Mandalorian Sniper. '''GASHON: '''Isn't her first name a fucking rock? Underworld rumor had it she snipered down two guards from over 3/10ths of a mile away. '''GASHON: '''Excuse you but the word is "sniped." Also, doesn't Star Wars use kilometers? No one had even seen her, just noticed the severe ripping in their chest once they were hit. '''GASHON: '''What a pleasant sight. Matt knew he had to take her out before he could take on any big bounties. '''GASHON: '''She can take out two guards without being seen. Face it dude, you're fucked. Before he went to attack her, he knew that he needed to upgrade his armour. '''GASHON: '''No shit, Sherlock. He changed to one of the surviving pieces of armor that Matzell had worn during the Old Republic. '''GASHON: '''30k year old armor, what could POSSIBLY go wrong?! The armour had survived simply due to constant upgrading by his ancestors until now. '''GASHON: '''Ok then? After suiting up, he checked the holonet for bounties she had recently assigned herself. He found one and headed off with his jetpack to investigate. '''GASHON: '''Dun dun duuun The showdown (19BBY) '''GASHON: '''Seems we're in the wild west now. Matt arrives on scene some 5 minutes after in the local town where the Bounty was sighted. Upon arriving at the scene, he saw the local police were active and civilians were fleeing the scene. With his helmets macrobinoculars he saw that Shale was snipering targets within the next street. Upon locating her position, Matt saw her jetpack activate. He saw to some suprise, that she too was wearing Old Republic Mandalorian grade armour, suprisingly similar in design and shape. She took off, her jetpack rocketing her down the street. He took off after her, his jetpack getting him airbourne, firing off several locked on missiles. She, in return, used an old Mandalorian technique to evade them, and then fired off a spray of sniper bolts back at him. Matt avoided all but one, cursing himself as he flew after her. Shale was 50 meters away now, and slowly getting away. Matt raised his left wrist in the air and activated his grappling hook. The hook exploded from his wrist holder and sailed through the air, rapidly closing through the 50m gap. The hook struck lucky, grappling precariously on Shales foot. With a groan, he pulled on his wrist, reeling her in. For a moment, Shale hovered in mid air, before slowly reeling in. After several seconds, Shale deactivated her jetpack, sending her flying at Matt. As Shale flew toward him, Matt couldn't move out of the air fast enough. The pair collided, before both fell rapidly out of the air. Shale landed on her feet but with one of her fists slammed into the ground. Matt landed on his back. He rapidly jumped to his feet before bracing himself, as Shale threw a lightning jump with her jetpack at him. She flew through the air, her fist raised in a punch. Matt allowed the punch to land on his Helmet, before backfliping with the help of the blow to land in a crouch. Shale realised too late what he was going to do, helpless to avoid it as Matt fired his jetpack back into life and slamming into her. The pair flew through the air, before slamming into a wall. Both had seconds to recover, as suddenly Shale raised her left wrist and ignited jets of flame from it. Matt leaned far back, dodging the flame as it flew from her wrist. In retalliation, he flew a Right hook punch, before countering with a left. Shale dodged the right hook, ducked under the left before twisting his wrist to the right. Ignoring the seering pain, he tried a kick. She jumped to the left out of the way, and began to reach for the single blaster attached to her hip holster. Matt activated his jetpack, rocketing him backwards at least 20m. He landed, and tried to find cover as Shale unleashed a rapid series of blaster shots. Matt too reached for his blasters, bringing them up to eye level. From cover, he fired off a dozen shots aswell as a missile to give Shale a problem. Shale easily dodged the blaster shots, but had difficulty to avoid the missile. She tried to jump over it but failed as the missile slammed into her belly. She was knocked into the building nearby, the blast destroying part of the wall. Silence persisted. Matt started to walk towards the debris, suddenly noticing the ammount of Civilians stood watching the battle in terror. His helmet scanned them for weaponry, revealing none. He entered the damaged building. Shale was recovering herself, slowly getting up. Matt raised the blaster to her helmet. As he did Shale spoke: